1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for simulating a flight deck. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for simulating a flight deck from a model of the flight deck.
2. Background
A flight deck is an area in an aircraft from which a pilot and other crew members control the aircraft. A flight deck is typically near the front of the aircraft and may also be referred to as a cockpit. A flight deck contains flight instruments, controls, and windows through which pilots may view the external environment.
The flight instruments in a flight deck may include various instruments such as, for example, a mode control panel, a primary flight display, a navigation display, a flight management system and control unit, and other suitable instruments. Further, the controls operated by an aircraft may include a control column, a side stick, switches, and other controls. The configuration of different displays, windows, seats, and other components of a flight deck are complex.
When new designs are created for a flight deck, pilots, engineers, and other individuals may evaluate these designs before they are implemented into an aircraft or creating simulators. These simulators are a system that simulates the experience of an aircraft using a particular flight deck design. Flight simulators may be platforms that provide an environment to train pilots prior to those pilots flying an actual aircraft with the same type of flight deck.
Currently, initial evaluations of flight deck designs involve viewing a prototype. These prototypes are typically built out of plywood and/or foam core. These prototypes may be expensive and may be time-consuming to build. As a result, the evaluation of flight deck designs may be limited or slowed down by the cost and time needed to create prototypes for review.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, apparatus, and computer program code to simulate a flight deck in a manner that overcomes the problems described above.